


Running From Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: How Do I Tag, Lucid Dreaming, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chase is so fucking tired of running.





	Running From Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I wrote this all today because I haven’t worked on a fic all month so... I know it’s bad.

Running.

He was so fucking tired of running.

This hallway seemed like it was never ending. He wasn’t passing the windows. He sure as hell wasn’t getting any damn closer to that stupid door.

He was scared to look back. Scared to slow down. Scared to do anything other than run. Just fucking _run_, Chase. And don’t you dare stop.

He couldn’t see anything. The only light coming from underneath the door. Hell, he didn’t even know if there was anything even in the room, or where he was. He just knew that he needed to get to that damn door and escape.

What was he running from again? Or better yet… _who_ was he running from?

Shaking the thought from his head, he pushes on. It doesn’t matter what was chasing him. All that mattered was getting away and back to his family. Err, kind of.

**Breathing is kind of difficult. Isn’t it, Chase?**

Letting out a strangled breath, he slams his hand against the wall. Suddenly breathing was hard, sharp pain in his ribs after each shaking inhale, he whimpers. Yet he has to push on. He can’t stop now. He has to be close by now, how long has he been running? It had to have been a long time by now… it just had to.

**Ya thirsty, Chase?**

He was fucking parched. He could go for a drink right now. Water or whiskey, he’s not picky at this point. Thought a gatorade does sound nice too.

**Sure would suck if something were to happen to your leg right now… huh, Chase?**

Yelping, he stumbles over his own feet. Falling forward, he tries to hold out a cry when his ankle lets out a sickening _crack._ Of course this happens now.

Attempting to stand, he sucks in a breath as he pushes against the wall for support. Is the hallway getting smaller? That doesn’t matter now. He needs to _go._

Limping towards the door, he suddenly feels cold. Clenching his eyes shut, he lets out a breath. Why is it so damn cold? It wasn’t always this cold…

**Better watch your step, Chase.**

Squinting open his eyes, it takes him a split second to realize there’s no floor beneath him. But he realized a second to late and suddenly he was falling.

And falling.

And falling.

And falling.

And  
f a  
l

li

n

g.

Shooting up from his bed, he lets out a loud gasp as he sucks in as much air as his lungs can handle. His head is throbbing, and a cold sweat covers his entire body.

What sort of fucked up dream was that?

Sighing, he sits up as he gets ready to do anything but lay in bed. A distraction from whatever fucked up nightmare that was is much needed.

Fuck… his ankle hurts. Really bad. And his ribs do too. Letting out a breath, he shakes his head. It’s just a dream. Nothing actually happened to him. He’s just overthinking it all. Like usual.

He needs a drink. Water first. Though whiskey sure does sound tempting right now. No, not yet. He needs to get the adrenaline out of his body before he resorts to that.

A run sounds nice.

What? No… he’s tired of running.

He’s so fucking tired of running.

He doesn’t want to run anymore.

Getting ready to stand from his bed, he expects to be met with the familiar feeling of his floor. Only for there to be nothing there. Nothing at all.

And once again, he’s falling.

And falling.

And falling.

And falling.

And  
f  
a  
l  
l  
in  
g.

Back to the never-ending hallway.

Back to the impossible to reach door.

Back to running.

**You sure you were dreaming, Chase?**

No… he’s not sure if he was...

**Author's Note:**

> Super short one this month! Oh well! I promise these upcoming months will be better (at least they should be). Please let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
